LOVE & SCANDAL
by Alektrona Proserpine
Summary: Dulu Sakura memiliki sebuah skandal dengan Kakashi. Tapi sekali lagi itu dulu. Sasuke―murid pindahan yang jatuh hati pada Sakura. Karin―gadis yang diselamatkan oleh Sakura, juga terpesona dengan Sakura. Pertemuan Kakashi dan Sakura kembali. BAD SUMMARY. DLDR! WARNING INSIDE! Mind to RnR? CHAP.2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LOVE & SCANDAL_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_LOVE & SCANDAL © Alketrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama & Romance_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura_

_Slight KakaSaku & KarinSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Yuri, MC, etc._

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura―gadis manis berusia 18 tahun ini adalah murid tahun terakhir di _Shinjitsu Gakuen_. Murid kelas 3-A ini memiliki rambut merah muda sepunggung yang berpadu dengan tubuh mungil serta iris _emerald _teduhnya. Dia adalah salah satu siswi populer di sekolah paling elit se-_Jepang_ ini. Selain wajahnya yang manis, dia juga gadis yang ramah, baik hati, murah senyum, mudah bergaul, dan ceria. Selain dari segi sifatnya, dia juga sangat pintar dan berbakat. Sudah berkali-kali dia menjadi wakil sekolah bahkan wakil dari Jepang dalam setiap ajang perlombaan sampai olimpiade―terutama dalam bidang akademik. Gadis yang selalu diibaratkan musim semi ini memiliki banyak teman. Idola semua murid. Tidak ada satupun murid yang tidak menyukai Sakura. Kehidupan sekolahnya sangatlah _sempurna_, pun dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Meski kedua orang tua Sakura tinggal dan bekerja di _London_, dan dia hanya tinggal sendiri di _Jepang_, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi itu semua dulu. Ya… dulu. Sebelum kedatangan guru baru di sekolahnya. Guru baru itu bernama Hatake Kakashi, seorang guru yang usianya masih sangat muda―25 tahun, yang mengajar pelajaran matematika. Hanya dalam satu hari saja, Kakashi sudah menjadi guru idola semua siswi―termasuk Sakura, juga para guru wanita.

Hubungan Kakashi dan Sakura awalnya hanya sebatas hubungan guru dengan murid saja. Tidak lebih. Tapi itu semua berubah saat Kakashi ditunjuk langsung oleh Senju Tsunade―kepala sekolah _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_, sebagai guru pembimbing Sakura yang akan menghadapi olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional yang akan diadakan di ibu kota _USA_. Dari situlah hubungan keduanya semakin lama semakin dekat, apalagi dengan intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sangat sering. Kakashi jugalah yang menemani Sakura pergi ke _USA_.

Mereka berdua pulang ke Jepang dengan membawa kemenangan mutlak di tangan Jepang. Semua orang menyambut senang untuk itu. Meski mereka berdua sudah jarang bertemu lagi, mereka sangat intens dalam menjalin komunikasi lewat ponsel. Dan dari keakraban di luar sekolah itulah yang membuat dekatan mereka semakin lama semakin jauh. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Diam-diam mereka menjalin hubungan selayaknya kekasih di belakang semua orang.

Hubungan rahasia sekaligus terlarang itu sudah terjalin 2 bulan lamanya, hingga pada suatu ketika, hubungan mereka berhasil dibongkar oleh seseorang―entah siapa itu. Seseorang itulah yang menyebarkan berbagai macam gosip tentang Kakashi dan Sakura yang menjalin hubungan spesial diluar hubungan mereka sebagai guru dan murid. Dan semua gosip tersebut dibumbui dengan hal-hal yang sangat tidak mengenakan, menciptakan sebuah skandal. Salah satunya adalah seks. Satu dari sekian gosip itu berkata kalau Kakashi dan Sakura sudah sering berhubungan seks―gosipnya Sakura-lah yang menggoda Kakashi terlebih dahulu.

Satu per satu murid _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_―terutama para siswinya, mulai membenci Sakura dan tidak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengannya. Para siswa pun malah gencar mengejar-ejar Sakura dengan ajakan yang tidak pantas. Kakashi sendiri berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya, ia terus berusaha menyemangati Sakura, juga dirinya. Meski Kakashi juga mendapatkan berbagai macam wejangan dari kepala sekolah dan para guru yang memaksanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan terlarang ini―sekalipun Kakashi sudah berkali-kali bahwa _mereka _menjalin hubungan yang sehat, tapi tidak ada yang perduli. Cinta adalah sebuah alasan yang sangat naïf.

Awalnya semua masih bisa dikendalikan, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi semuanya menjadi kacau saat media massa memberitakan perihal hubungan terlarang diantara guru matematika dan muridnya sendiri. Nama baik sekolahan pun seketika tercoreng. Tsunade segera bertindak dengan memecat Kakashi, Dinas Pendidikan di _Jepang_ bahkan turun tangan, mereka mencabut gelar dan izin Kakashi sebagai seorang guru. Sedangkan Sakura, dia masih dipertahankan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah siswi pintar yang sudah berkali-kali membawa Jepang ke tingkat dunia. Dan mereka merasa berhutang budi untuk itu.

Berita tersebut tak kunjung mereda meski sudah satu bulan berlalu, meski semua pihak sudah mengambil tindakan terbaik dan mengonfirmasi. Berita tersebut mereda dengan sendirinya dalam jangka waktu hampir dua bulan. Meski demikian, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengubah nasib Sakura. Gadis itu semakin dibenci dan dijauhi. Sudah berkali-kali dia di-_bully_ oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Sesakit dan semenderita apapun, Sakura tetap bertahan. Beruntung atau tidak, kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu perihal itu. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika sampai kedua orang tuanya sampai tahu masalah ini. Sakura tidak menginginkan hal itu sampai terjadi.

Semenjak tragedi itu, Sakura berubah menjadi gadis yang dingin, pendiam, tidak pernah bergaul, jarang berbicara, tak pernah lagi memamerkan senyum hangat dan manisnya, dan suka menyendiri. Dia mulai begitu acuh akan dunia disekitarnya, tak perduli apapun yang terjadi. Dia masih dibenci dan di-_bully_. Tak punya seorang temanpun. Tak ada yang berniat mendekati apalagi sampai membantunya. Tapi dia tetaplah murid yang pintar dan berbakat, walau para guru mulai segan padanya.

Ada begitu banyak alasan kenapa para siswi membenci Sakura. Salah satunya adalah keluarnya guru idola mereka. Bagi mereka, Sakura adalah alasan utama Kakashi sampai dipecat dan mendapatkan perlakuan tidak mengenakan. Dan hanya ada satu alasan kenapa sebagian murid laki-laki begitu sering menggodanya―seks.

Sakura bertahan dan terus bertahan. Penderitaannya mulai berangsur berakhir saat semester dua di tahun ketiga tiba. Semua siswi mulai lelah mem_bully_-nya, pun dengan para siswa. Dalam hati, Sakura bersyukur untuk itu, walau ia sepenuhnya masih dibenci oleh hampir seluruh penghuni _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_. Penderitaannya berakhir berbakat kedatangan murid pindahan yang sangat tampan, jenius, tapi dingin. Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu berhasil mengalihkan seluruh atensi para murid untuk tertuju padanya seorang. Para sisiwi―kecuali Sakura―lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengejar sang _Ice Prince_―julukan yang Sasuke dapatkan karena sikap dan sifatnya. Sedangkan para siswa hanya berdecak kesal sekligus iri pada Sasuke.

Dalam hati, Sakura berterimakasih pada Sasuke. Walau dia sudah lepas dari penderitaannya, Sakura masih tetap mempertahankan sifat dan sikap buruknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Tanpa siapapun sadari, Uchiha Sasuke selalu dan terus memperhatikan teman sekelasnya―Haruno Sakura. Tepat saat Sasuke masuk ke kelas 3-A.

Sasuke begitu tertarik dengan gadis Haruno itu. Disaat semua gadis mengelu-elukannya, Sakura hanya diam memandang langit, atau berlalu begitu saja saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan. Tak ada sorot kagum, memuja atau cinta. Hanya tatapan dingin yang selalu menginginkan kesendirian dan ketenangan disetiap pancaran hijau hutan itu.

Sasuke sudah sering mendengar berita tidak mengenakan tentang Sakura. Tapi ia tidak mau perduli. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke adalah murid pindahan dari _London_, dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan berita yang sangat panas berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Yang pasti, Sasuke sangat tertarik dan penasaran dengan sosok Sakura. Sampai pemuda Uchiha itu sadar, bahwa ia jatuh hati pada Sakura. Ia menyadarinya saat tak sengaja melihat 3 orang siswa yang terang-terangan menggoda Sakura. Tubuh dan hatinya terasa bergejolak―sangat―panas. Tangan-tangannya begitu gatal ingin menghajar ketiga siswa itu. Dan Sasuke begitu geram saat melihat Sakura hanya berdiam diri saja meski ia tengah digoda―hampir dilecehkan. Saat itulah Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam, namun langkahnya terhenti saat itu juga, melihat seorang guru yang datang dan berhasil menghentikan aksi tersebut.

Selain itu, Sasuke juga menyadari bahwa selama ini Sakura selalu terlihat sendiri. Tidak punya teman dan tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Apalagi saat insiden itu, semua orang seakan buta. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat menolong, mereka bahkan menatap puas dan antusias pertunjukan tersebut.

Sekalipun begitu, Sasuke tetap tidak perduli―lagi. Ia mencintai Sakura―seperti apapun dan bagaimanapun dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat baru saja berdentang. Para murid bergegas ke _cafeteria_ untuk membeli makan siang. Hanya ada sedikit yang membawa bekal makanan, dan mereka biasanya memakan _bento_ mereka di taman, di kelas, atau di dekat lapangan olahraga _outdoor_.

Kelas 3-A hanya menyisahkan Sakura seorang. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera pergi ke perpustakaan seperti biasanya―menyendiri, berteman dengan tumpukan buku, namun ia urungkan lantaran ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di atap sekolah―tempat paling sepi dan jarang dikunjungi para murid.

Semua ini bermula saat ia menemukan secarik memo di laci mejanya pagi tadi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

_Istirahat nanti kau harus datang ke atap atau kau akan menyesal!_

―_U.S_―

Seperti itulah isi memonya. Jujur, Sakura benar-benar enggan untuk menemui orang kurang kerjaan itu. Ia sedikit takut sekaligus bosan kalau ia sampai di-_bully_ lagi. Ini akan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia harus datang, jika tidak mau mendapatkan masalah yang lebih banyak.

Sakura bangkit sembari menarik kursinya ke belakang. Dia melangkah tenang menuju atap. Tak ada satupun murid yang ia jumpai saat ia menuju atap sekolah. Meski langkahnya menaiki tangga yang menuju atap sangatlah tenang, jantungnya begitu tidak tenang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya di atas sana.

_KRIEETT_

Pintu menuju atap Sakura dorong dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah manisnya langsung diterpa dengan sejuknya angin di penghujung musim semi. Kedua _emerald_-nya langsung tertuju pada satu orang yang berdiri membelakanginya di depan pagar kawat pembatas. _Rambut itu?_ Sakura seakan mengenal gaya rambut orang itu. _Begitu mirip dengan_―

"Hn. Kau sudah datang," ujar orang itu sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"Uchiha-_san_," sapa Sakura dingin.

"Jadi… kau adalah orang yang menaruh memo itu di laci mejaku? Dan menyuruhku datang kesini?" lanjut Sakura mengonfirmasi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu. Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat menuju Sakura.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura tidak mau berbasa-basi.

_TAP_

Uchiha Sasuke sekarang tepat berdiri 2 langkah di depan Haruno Sakura. Lelaki itu menampilkan sikap _stay_ _cool_-nya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kujawab… kau?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menantang, sebuah seringai tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menatap heran teman sekelasnya itu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kau bertanya apa mauku, bukan? Dan kujawab… mauku adalah **kau**, Haruno Sakura," kata Sasuke santai dengan menekan kata kau.

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang suka dan pintar bercanda, Uchiha. Dan aku sendiri tidak ingin bercanda. Jadi… seriuslah," kata Sakura menuntut.

"Aku serius. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Sasuke lancar meski berwajah dingin dan datar, namun tidak dengan sorot matanya yang penuh keseriusan dan cinta. Kedua pupil Sakura mengecil saat mendengarnya, namun itu hanya sesaat. Gadis itu kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. Angin kembali berhembus. Menerbangkan rambut kedua anak Adam dan Hawa tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Uchiha!" seru Sakura dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Kau…? Mencintaiku? Huh!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku kalau aku benar mencintaimu? Kau menganggapku bercanda dan hanya berniat mempermainkan perasaanmu dengan pernyataan cintaku?" tantang Sasuke.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura mantap bernada dingin.

"Apa alasannya? Kenapa kau menolakku?" tuntut Sasuke tidak terima.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kau bahkan tidak berani untuk mengatakan alasannya, bukan? Atau―"

"Kau… Uchiha Sasuke… apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar gosip tentangku?" tanya Sakura dengan kepala menunduk dan tangannya yang terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, gadis dihadapannya itu tengah menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah terlalu sering," jawab Sasuke santai. Kedua tangan Sakura yang mengepal mulai bergetar, pun dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke menyadari perubahan pada diri Sakura.

"Kalau begitu… kenapa? Kenapa kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Tidakkah kau merasa jijik denganku? Dengan gosip itu… dengan tindakan mereka padaku?" ujar Sakura masih menunduk.

"Untuk apa? Itu hanya gosip, bukan? Gosip tetaplah gosip. Aku bersedia melindungimu. Dan aku tetap pada perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap tak percaya sekaligus bingung pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha… kau―"

"Aku mencintaimu. Tak perduli apapun. Aku berjanji akan terus dan selalu melindungimu. Karena itu… jadilah kekasihku. Jadilah milikku dan teruslah disampingku."

Meski Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada yang terdengar datar, Sakura bisa merasakan setiap emosi didalamnya. Raut mukanya, sorot matanya, Sakura bisa merasakan kebenaran dibaliknya. Hati gadis itu bergetar. Tersentuh dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi―

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Karena kau berbeda. Dan karena hanya kau yang membuatku tertarik dan penasaran disaat bersamaan. Kau begitu menarik, _Cherry_."

"Menarik? Bukankah masih banyak gadis lain yang jauh lebih menarik dan cantik dari pada aku…?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Sakura membeo tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti… aku―hmmphh!" ucapan Sakura terpotong begitu saja saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membungkam bibirnya.

"Hmmpphhh!" Sasuke terus menekan kepala dan bibir manis Sakura. Menghisap dan melumat dengan lembut bibir bawah dan atas Sakura secara bergantian.

"Uchiha―" lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Mengajaknya menari bersama di dalam mulut Sakura. Sasuke terus melakukannya dengan gerakan lembut dan sarat akan cinta―meluapkan seluruh perasaannya. Saat itulah Sakura sadar jika Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataan cintanya. Gadis itu mulai terbuai selang beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka saling menghisap, melumat dan menari bersama dalam gerakan lidah dan bibir yang lembut. _Saliva _mereka saling tertukar. Merasakan milik masing-masing.

"Ah! Uchi―mnngghh~"

Merasa pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menepis, Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa. Sasuke melangkah mundur dengan tenang.

"Hah… hah… hah…" gadis itu sekuat tenaga berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen secepat dan sebanyak mungkin.

"Apa kau percaya sekarang?"

"Kau… hah… tidak harus… hah… membuktikannya," balas Sakura.

"Kalau aku tidak membuktikannya, kau pasti akan terus meragukanku, bukan?"

"Uchiha―"

_TENG TENG TENG_

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh bel masuk.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke… dengan _suffix_ –_kun_. Dan mulai sekarang… kau adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sasuke sembari melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dalam kondisi _tidak_ _baik_.

_BLAM_

Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di atap. Tangan kanan Sakura perlahan terangkat menuju dadanya. Tepat menyentuh letak jantungnya berada. Dirinya merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang dengan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Perasaan yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Cherryma, , Nuria23agazta, Aozora Straw, Anisha Ryuzaki, Kumada Chiyu, Fira Uchiha, Luca Marvell, white's, zanah pinkyblue, hanazono yuri, haru no baka, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, UchihAzusa,**_

_****__indahcintya_520 :_ Tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya malah aku yang bingung. Lebih tepatnya darimana kau menganggap fic-ku ini pasaran? Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa terlalu percaya diri dan sok tahu itu tidak baik. Aku sangsi kau membaca __**WARNING, summary**__, dan salah satu __**slight pair **__yang telah aku cantumkan. Maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LOVE & SCANDAL_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_LOVE & SCANDAL © Alketrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama & Romance_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura_

_Slight KakaSaku & KarinSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Yuri, MC, etc.**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dua jam yang lalu, tapi Haruno Sakura masih tetap betah berada di dalam kelas seorang diri―duduk melamun dengan memangku dagunya. Langit di luar sana sudah menggelap, matahari sudah tak tampak lagi. Sekolah pun sudah sepi―tak benar-benar sepi karena beberapa kegiatan ekskul masih terlaksana. Sakura kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 2 jam terakhir.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang," gumamnya pelan seorang diri.

_SREEKK_

"U-uchiha-_san_?" seru Sakura tidak percaya dan kaget saat mendapati sosok Sasuke bersandar di dinding tepat di depan pintu kelas.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sasuke mengoreksi panggilan Sakura. Gadis itu mendengus geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Menunggumu," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Menungguku? Tapi… bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pulang sedari tadi?" Sakura benar-benar sulit percaya dan tidak mengerti dengan teman sekelasnya yang satu ini. Jelas-jelas tadi beberapa menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berdentang, Sakura melihatnya sendiri―dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke segera memberesi alat tulisnya dan melangkah keluar begitu saja... tanpa bicara sepatah kata ataupun menengok sedikit saja, menatap lurus ke depan. _Kalau benar Sasuke menunggunya… itu berarti lelaki itu sudah menunggunya selama 2 jam, bukan?_

"Hn."

"Untuk apa kau sampai menungguku selama itu?"

"Mengajakmu pulang bersama," jawab Sasuke santai, singkat dan datar.

"Hanya untuk itu kau sampai menunggu 2 jam disini? Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan, Uchiha," kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat dan datar seperti biasa. Sakura mendecih kesal namun pelan mendengar satu kata―dua huruf yang sering dilafalkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghampiriku saja? Mengajakku pulang bersama jika itu memang maumu?"

"…"

"Ah… aku tahu. Kau pasti merasa malu, kan? Kau adalah _pangeran_ di sekolah ini… yang dipuja-puja. Sedangkan aku? Yang paling dibenci. Sudah kuduga kalau kau itu hanya―"

"Karena aku _**tahu**_ kau. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu," kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, menekan kata tahu.

"…" Sakura memasang wajah yang sulit didefiniskan saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Ayo, pulang." Ajak Sasuke mengabaikan suasana tak mengenakan yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

Sakura memilih tak berkata-kata lagi―ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas Uchiha yang satu itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang menuju parkiran sekolah. Selama perjalanan menuju parkiran, mereka memilih diam. Dan tak dijumpai satupun murid lainnya. Sampai diparkiran, Sasuke memakai helm hitamnya dan naik ke atas motor _sport_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Sakura masih tetap berdiam diri di samping motor Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat padanya. Sakura kaget, ia yang tak siap hampir saja jatuh, tapi beruntung ia punya refleks yang bagus hingga ia tidak benar-benar jatuh. Posisi keduanya sangatlah _mengundang _jika diperhatikan. Jarak yang memisahkan keduanya sangatlah sedikit. Hingga seakan-akan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dan detak jantung satu sama lain. Menyadari mereka dalam posisi berbahaya, Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Sasuke memberikan ruang lebih untuk mereka saat menyadari perlawanan sekaligus penolakan dari Sakura, tapi tidak dengan pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura yang masih digenggamnya.

"Pakai ini dan cepatlah naik. Kurasa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun," perintah Sasuke sembari menyerahkan jaket kulit hitamnya pada Sakura dan memperhatikan langit yang terlihat mendung.

"Kau tidak perlu―"

"Pakai dan naik!" perintah Sasuke memaksa. Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Akhirnya ia memakai jaket kulit pemberian Sasuke dan naik ke motor itu. Memastikan Sakura sudah aman, Sasuke menyalakan mesin motor. Tak berapa lama kemudian, motor itu telah melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

_ZRRAASSHHH_

Tak beruntung, baru 5 menit melaju, hujan telah turun. Tidak cukup deras. Namun sudah cukup untuk keduanya merutuk dalam hati karena hujan datang di waktu yang kurang tepat―_mungkin_.

"Pegangan yang erat. Aku akan _ngebut_. Apartemen-ku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," ucap Sasuke. Saat Sasuke menaikkan kecepatan, Sakura refleks memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke. Menempelkan tubuh mungilnya di punggung lebar dan tegap Sasuke. Lelaki itu menarik sudut bibirnya merasakan pelukan dari belakang.

'_Hangat… dan nyaman,'_ batin keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nakano Numabukuro Apartment – Nakano-ku – Tokyo_

Keduanya kini telah sampai di apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Sasuke. Sakura dengan tenang menunggu Sasuke memarkirkan motornya, meski sebenarnya gadis itu cukup kedinginan. Mereka sama-sama tak memperdulikan kondisi fisik mereka sendiri. Sasuke yang telah memarkirkan motornya, mendekat ke Sakura. Keduanya kini melangkah bersama masuk ke dalam apartemen.

_CKLEK_

"Ayo, masuk!" ajak Sasuke. Lelaki itu dengan buru-buru melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumahan. Sasuke menatap heran Sakura yang masih memaku diri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

"Uchi―Sa-suke-_kun_, apa ini tidak merepotkan?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu langsung mengubah panggilannya pada teman sekelasnya itu saat melihatnya mendelik tajam tidak suka.

"Kalau hujan sudah reda, aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang. Sementara ini tinggallah dulu disini. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Sudah sewajarnya," terang Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura… kau tidak lupa dengan hubungan yang kita jalani saat ini, bukan? Kita kekasih. Kau kekasihku."

"Umm… itu―"

"Masuk! Aku tahu kau kedinginan," bukan hanya Sakura, Sasuke bahkan jauh lebih kedinginan dibanding Sakura. Demi Sakura, Sasuke merelakan jaket kulitnya dipakai oleh Sakura. Demi gadis itu, Sasuke merelakan tubuhnya menjadi tameng angin dan hujan yang menyergap. Seragam lelaki itu basah kuyup tidak tertolong, pun dengan rambutnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, yang hanya basah sedikit di beberapa bagian.

Gadis itu memandang sejenak Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Tetes demi tetes air turun dari tubuh dan atau pakaian Sasuke. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Dengan langkah berat, ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu agar angin tidak masuk. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang basah. Memakai sandal rumahan khusus tamu dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang ternyata menuju ruang tamu. Sasuke mengabaikan tetesan air yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, meski ia basah tapi tidak sampai meneteskan air. Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka, ia ingin bicara, tapi ia mengurungkannya, bibir mungil itu kembali terkatup rapat―tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Sakura.

"Tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku segera kembali," pamit Sasuke melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke apartemennya. Gadis itu ingin duduk, tapi ia urungkan, mengingat kondisinya yang masih dalam keadaan basah, tidak mau membuat sofa itu menjadi basah karenanya. Sementara menunggu Sasuke, Sakura mengamati apartemen milik Sasuke. Begitu rapi dan sederhana. Tidak ada perabot berlebihan yang Sakura temukan. Meski Sakura tahu apartemen ini termasuk apartemen mahal yang harga sewanya mencapai 100.000 _yen _lebih.

"Ini," ucap Sasuke sembari menyodorkan baju dan handuk pada Sakura yang diawal-awal tersentak kaget lantaran terlalu asyik memperhatikan apartemen Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_…?" Sakura menatap heran dan bingung pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahkan belum berganti baju.

"Untuk sementara pakailah baju ini. Ini adalah bajuku. Aku tahu pasti kebesaran untukmu, tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan masuk angin. Kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur," terang Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Sakura menerima baju itu. Ia melangkah menuju dapur―kamar mandi. Tak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan dapur karena letak dapur cukup dekat dengan ruang tamu. Selagi menunggu Sakura berganti pakaian, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, ia membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dari _shower_ yang telah ia atur dan segera memakai pakaian santai, tak lupa juga mengeringkan rambutnya. Saat keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke belum menemukan Sakura, ia lalu memutuskan untuk membuatkan minuman. Cokelat panas untuk Sakura dan ocha panas untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar aku harus memakai ini?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura terus memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang memang mungil bertambah mungil saat mengenakan kaos kebesaran milik Sasuke yang berwarna biru tua. Panjangnya mencapai setengah paha Sakura, dengan bagian bahu kanan yang menurun.

"Uchiha itu… sebenarnya dia memang asal pilih atau sengaja memberiku baju seperti ini, _sih_?!" rutuknya. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Apa boleh buat. Meski seragamku sudah kukeringkan, tapi belum sepenuhnya kering. Kalau aku memaksa memakai seragamku, aku benar-benar bisa masuk angin nanti. Apalagi dengan suhu udara yang dingin seperti ini," dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura melangkah keluar. Saat tiba di ruang tamu, Sakura menemukan dua gelas _mug_ di meja dan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…?" panggil Sakura takut-takut―malu lebih tepatnya. Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. _Onyx_ lelaki itu tak berkedip memandang Sakura yang memakai bajunya. Kebesaran memang, tapi itu sangat lucu, menggemas dan juga menggoda.

"Apakah aku aneh?" tanya Sakura yang risih ditatap Sasuke terus-menerus.

"Hn. Tidak. Kau lucu, menggemaskan… dan menggoda," ungkap Sasuke sengaja menggoda Sakura. Dengan sebuah seringai seksi yang mampir di wajah rupawan lelaki itu.

_BLUSH_

"B-bukankah kau sendiri yang memberiku baju ini…?!" ucap Sakura mengalihkan perhatian―sok dengan nada dingin.

"Hn. Duduklah. Aku sudah membuatkanmu cokelat panas. Aku tidak tahu itu manis atau tidak. Aku tidak mau mencobanya karena aku benci makanan atau minuman yang manis. Tapi kuharap itu bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan… terima kasih," Sakura duduk di kursi seberang Sasuke, mengambil _mug_ berisi cokelat panas. Sakura menyesapnya. Rasanya memang tidak manis, tapi juga tidak terasa pahit. Sakura menyukainya. Tubuhnya entah kenapa seketika menjadi hangat setelah minum cokelat tersebut.

Tidak tahu harus membuka pembicaraan seperti apa, mereka akhirnya memilih diam. Sasuke dengan ponselnya dan Sakura menatap kosong _mug_ ditangannya.

"Aku dengar kau pindahan dari _London_, bukan… Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum maklum saat mendapat balasan super singkat dan tidak jelas dari Sasuke. "Sejak aku masuk SMP, orang tuaku memutuskan tinggal dan bekerja _London_. Awalnya mereka berniat mengajakku juga, tapi aku terus-menerus menolaknya. Kami sangat jarang bertemu. Hanya satu-dua kali dalam setahun. Itupun aku yang pergi ke _London_."

"Kau sedih?" tanya Sasuke. Lelaki itu menangkap nada getir dalam kalimat Sakura.

"Ya. Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka... kapanpun aku mau. Menghabiskan hari libur bersama ayah dan ibuku. Pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Mengobrol tentang banyak hal dengan mereka… terutama dengan ibuku."

"_Aniki_-ku juga. Dia tinggal dan bekerja di _London_."

"Lalu kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Mereka tinggal di _Budapest_."

"Kalau begitu… kenapa kau pindah ke _Jepang_? _London _atau _Budapest _bukanlah kota yang _buruk, _bukan…?"

"Hn. Entahlah. Mungkin aku merindukan _Jepang_. Sudah 10 tahun aku tinggal di _London_ bersama _Aniki_. Awalnya juga bersama dengan _Tou_-_san_ dan _Kaa_-_san_… sebelum mereka memutuskan tinggal di _Budapest_."

"Hmm… kenapa dulu kau pindah ke _London_? Kalau aku boleh tahu," tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Urusan pekerjaan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Souka_…"

'_Pantas saja apartemen ini cukup sepi. Ternyata Sasuke hanya tinggal sendiri. Sama denganku.'_

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura sendiri bingung harus memulai topik apalagi. Untuk kali ini ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang payah dalam membuka pembicaraan. Dan yang membuatnya tidak habis bertanya-tanya dalam hati, pada dirinya sendiri… _kenapa dia begitu terbuka pada Sasuke? _Menceritakan keluarganya pada lelaki yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya ini. Bahkan secara tidak langsung, ia telah mengorek cerita keluarga Sasuke. Ia tidak kenapa dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri―hal _**itupun**_juga berlaku pada Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Sasuke meletakan ponselnya diatas meja. Ia memandang lurus ke mata Sakura.

Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit. "Tentang?"

"Tentang gosip itu," jawab Sasuke _to the point._

Sakura meremas kuat _mug_ yang genggam. "Katakan," ucapnya dingin. Sasuke sadar betul dengan perubahan dalam diri Sakura. Tapi ia tidak mau mundur. Ia harus meluruskan semuanya.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan kebenaran tentang gosip itu padaku… kekasihmu?"

Sakura mendongak tak percaya pada Sasuke. Sakura pikir Sasuke akan memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia hanya memintanya untuk menceritakan kebenarannya. Wajah manis gadis itu kini juga kembali dingin. "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kita adalah kekasih. Aku tidak mau ada rahasia."

_Emerald _Sakura menatap langsung pada _Onyx _Sasuke yang balik menatap Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura memasang wajah yang sulit didefiniskan―lagi. Sasuke dengan sabar dan tenang menunggu Sakura bicara.

"Baiklah," putus Sakura.

"Awalnya… hubunganku dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ biasa saja. Seperti guru dan murid. Tapi semua mulai berubah saat dia menjadi guru pembimbingku dalam menghadapi olimpiade matematika di _DC_. Setelahnya pun hubungan kami semakin dekat dari waktu ke waktu. Saat di sekolah, kami memang jarang berinteraksi lebih… hanya interaksi wajar antara guru dan murid. Tapi jika sudah diluar sekolah… interaksi kami sangat intens. Kami sudah lama bertukar nomor ponsel dan email. Kami sering sekali _ngobrol_ lewat telepon, mengirim pesan dan email… dengan berbagai macam topik."

"…"

"Hubungan kami semakin tidak wajar. Terus meningkat hingga sampai ke taraf hubungan sepasang kekasih. Kakashi-_sensei_ lah yang pertama kali menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan aku langsung menerimanya karena memang aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Kami masih terus menjalin hubungan diam-diam, berkomunikasi, dan kencan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Hingga berita itu tersebar luas… bahkan sampai ke media massa."

Gadis itu terus bercerita dalam posisi kepala setengah menunduk. Wajahnya terpantul di lautan cokelat yang mulai menghangat―juga akibat dari pantulan cahaya lampu.

"…"

"Kurasa kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?"

"…"

"Kakashi-_sensei_ dipecat. Aku dibenci dan di-_bully_. Kami putus. Tidak ada lagi komunikasi diantara kami setelah itu. Menjalani hidup sendiri-sendiri."

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan gosip yang lainnya?" kedua mata Sakura membeliak tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Genggaman tangan Sakura pada _mug _itu semakin menguat.

"Maksudmu soal aku yang menggoda Kakashi-_sensei_, ciuman, dan seks itu?"

"Hn."

"Itu hanya gosip. Tidak lebih. Kami memang sudah sering berciuman, tapi kami tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks. Dan aku juga tidak pernah menggoda Kakashi-_sensei_. Hubungan kami mengalir dengan sehat."

"…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku, bukan?"

"…"

"Sudahlah. Tidak masalah kau percaya atau tidak padaku. Aku sudah menceritakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya padamu. Sekarang… terserah padamu mau menilaiku seperti apa," ujar Sakura bernada ketus.

"Ini sudah hampir larut malam. Kurasa seragamku sudah kering. Aku akan segera pulang. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa naik taksi," lanjut Sakura sembari meletakan _mug_-nya di atas meja. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya.

_GREP_

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke menahan gerakan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap dingin Sasuke.

"Aku memang belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya padamu―terutama pada bagian tentang seks itu. Tapi kau sudah mau bercerita padaku… itu sudah lebih cukup. Dan satu hal lagi… perasaanku tetap tidak berubah."

"…" Sakura tidak menatap langsung pada _onyx _Sasuke, gadis itu memilih menatap tangan Sasuke yang menahan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura… maafkan aku kalau aku tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaanmu."

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?"

"Hmm… Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kita ini… kekasih, bukan?"

Sasuke mengernyit tidak paham, tapi ia mengangguk membenarkannya.

"Soal gosip itu… maukah kau membuktikannya?" _entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura hingga gadis itu berani bicara seperti __**itu**__._

"Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Karena itulah. Miliki aku… tandai aku… buktikan kebenarannya… malam ini," ungkap Sakura terang-terangan.

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura memang tidak menjawabnya menggunakan kata-kata, tapi ia menganggukan kepalanya pasti.

"Akan aku lakukan… dan jangan menyesal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Thank you very much.**_


End file.
